Wireless networks, such as wireless personal area networks (WPANs), wireless local area networks (WLANs), and/or cellular telephony networks provide for a wide array of mobile communications services. Currently, wireless networks are under development for the 60 GHz radio frequency (RF) band. Such networks intend to provide higher data rates, spatial reuse (enabled by the directional propagation properties of 60 GHz signals), directional communications, enhanced interference mitigation, and network stability.
In addition, it is planned for 60 GHz wireless networks to employ scheduled media access control (MAC) techniques, such as time division multiple access (TDMA). However scheduled media access techniques are typically not as robust as contention-based media access techniques. For example, carrier sense multiple access with collision avoidance (CSMA/CA) (which is currently employed in IEEE 802.11 networks) is often more robust in handling transmission interference.
Thus, it is desirable to ensure network robustness when scheduled MAC techniques, such as TDMA, are employed. One way to promote robustness involves the exchange of information between devices regarding the wireless environment. More particularly, such information provides for scheduled allocations that promote robust network operation.